Heat exchange is required for many chemical conversion reactions, either to remove the heat of reaction or to provide the heat necessary to promote the desired chemical conversion. Tube bundles, i.e., bundles of parallel tubes, are an efficient means to expose a high surface area of heat exchange surface to the reaction fluid. A problem encountered with tube bundles is the need to provide adequate support to the individual tubes so that the tubes retain their structural integrity in the face of strong mixing and vibrating forces as well as thermally induced stresses. Such forces are particularly taxing on the individual tubes of a tubing bundle where the fluid which is passed over the heat exchange surface is directed largely perpendicular to the tube length. There is, therefore, a need to provide adequate means of suporting the individual tubes of a tube bundle which is subjected to high levels of stress during operation, e.g., as in a stirred vessel.